Le passé ne peut être réparé
by Deldom
Summary: Tsunayoshi et Tsutomu Sawada sont frères , Tsutomu est le plus âgés des deux mais est issu d'un adultère de ce fait il ne fait pas parti de l'un des candidats pour devenir le decimo Vongola mais tout change le jour où Tsunayoshi disparaît à l'âge de 6 ans . (YAOI)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn sont à Akira Amani , mais certain personnage sont à moi dont Martina et Tsutomu.**

 **Rating** **: M**

 **Pairing** **: A découvrir**

 **Note de début :** **Dans le prologue je vais parler du passé , de la liaison de Iemitsu avec la mère de Tsutomu , les réactions de l'entourage de Iemitsu et Nana suite à l'annonce de cette femme ainsi que l'évolution de la fraternité des deux frères . Ce sera un semi-UA et certains personnages seront occ. Je suis nul en orthographe , surtout en conjugaison donc ne faite pas attention aux fautes .**

Le passé ne peut être réparé

Prologue :

Iemitsu se trouvait dans un bar, il était fatigué de sa journée et voulait revoir sa femme mais celle-ci se trouvait au Japon alors que lui en Italie . Mais plutôt que de revoir sa femme il avait surtout besoin d'assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles peu importe avec qui car après tout il est en Italie loin de sa femme donc elle n'apprendra jamais son écart de conduite qui aura peut-être lieu avec cette ravissante blonde qui se trouvait au bout du comptoir . Il se décida enfin à aller parler avec cette femme, à chaque pas qu'il faisait il voyait à qu'elle point cette femme avait une énorme poitrine et ceci ne fût pas pour le déplaire bien au contraire car être entouré tous les jours d'homme costaud en costume et tout le tralala n'était pas pour l'enchanter . Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait tromper sa femme avec quelqu'un qu'il risque de voir assez souvent alors que s'il choisit une femme au hasard se trouvant dans ce bar il n'aurait aucune chance de la revoir enfin normalement..

Après quelques échanges assez polis avec Martina, la femme, elle demanda sans hésiter si ça lui plairait de venir boire un verre chez elle, Iemitsu accepta sans hésité ravi que la femme est l'air de le trouvait à son goût . Arrivés chez celle-ci ils burent un verre et discutèrent de tout et de rien quand soudain leurs regards pleins de désir et d'envie se croisèrent et à partir de ce moment ils oublièrent ce qu'ils les entouraient ainsi que leur famille

Ils allèrent au lit tout en enlevant leurs vêtements, arrivés au lit Iemitsu poussa Martina sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur elle . Ses mains se baladaient sur tout le haut du corps de la femme, ils échangeaient baiser sur baiser . Il descendit sur son coup lui laissant des suçons puis alla lécher un mamelon appétissant tout en pelotant le deuxième de son autre main . Martina laissait passer gémissements sur gémissements tout cela dans bruits plus que vulgaire . Iemitsu fit descendre ses mains jusqu'aux cuisses qu'il caressa, il remonta une de ses mains et présenta trois doigts à la femme qui les lécha avidement, il les fit ensuite redescendre et la prépara assez sommairement car son envie se fit de plus en plus pesante . Il regarda le visage de la femme tordu de plaisir et la prit d'un coup , elle hurla fortement son plaisir, s'ensuivre une nuit torride remplie de gémissement plus vulgaire les uns que les autres.

Le lendemain Iemitsu se réveilla avant Martina est parti comme un voleur sans rien laissé derrière lui car après tout il ne s'agissait que d'un coup d'un soir et de rien d'autre.

XXXX

 _1 ans plus tard_

Un beau jour où Iemitsu travaillait un appel de sa femme adoré retenti et il décrocha heureux.

"Nanaaaaaaaaa-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu me manques terriblement !" "Je vais très bien mon chéri, je t'appelais pour t'annoncer une merveilleuse nouvelle . Nous allons devenir parents !"

Suite à cette merveilleuse nouvelle Iemitsu Sawada s'évanouit à cause du trop plein d'émotion car après tout cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un enfant . Tous ses collègues de travail le félicitèrent et il partit une semaine après, Nana voulant lui faire une surprise avait attendu ses cinq mois de grossesse pour lui annoncer . Il voulait rester proche de sa femme pendant sa grossesse il fût donc déplacé dans le local Vongola du Japon durant celle-ci .

Malheureusement au septième mois de grossesse Nana du accouché, l'enfant fût donc prématuré mais il survécut, il dut rester près de quatre mois à l'hôpital car il avait des problèmes de santé qui guérirent assez vite mais un problème au coeur l'obligea à rester quatre longs mois à l'hôpital . Après c'est quatre mois il pût enfin rentrer chez lui entourer de sa mère et de son père qui était tout deux au bord des larmes et heureux.

XXXX

Malgré ses problèmes cardiaques Tsunayoshi avait une vie heureuse remplis de joie, de bonheur mais aussi de chagrin et de colère comme tout enfants. Un jour où toute la famille était réunie une femme accompagnée d'un enfant toqua à la porte ce fût Nana qui alla ouvrir .

"Excusez-moi j'aimerais parler à Iemitsu Sawada ."

Se disant que cette femme était une connaissance de son mari Nana la laissa rentrée et l'invita à s'installer elle est son enfant, elle appela ensuite son mari qui arriva tout sourire avec Tsunayoshi sur ses épaules . Mais quand il vit la femme et son enfant, ou plutôt quand il reconnut la femme son sourire disparu . L'enfant regardait Tsunayoshi avec envie mais aussi avec colère, pourquoi ce garçon aurait-il le droit d'avoir un père et une vie heureuse alors que lui était né avant, Iemitsu aurait dû s'occuper de lui au lieu de les abandonner lui et sa mère .

"Iemitsu je te présente Tsutomu, ton fils." dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux "Mon...mon fils ?" il regardait la femme comme si c'était une inconnue, comme si elle était folle "Que voulez-vous dire par son fils ?" questionna Nana, elle voulait avoir des réponses, elle espérait que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle pense . Mais après tout ce n'était pas possible elle avait confiance en son mari.

"Exactement ce que cela signifie . Iemitsu, tu sais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi après cette nuit où nous avons conçu Tsutomu" Nana s'étrangla en entendant ces mots et s'éloigna de son mari. "Vois-tu cette enfant et un garçon il a besoin de la présence de son père et comme je ne peux me permettre de m'occuper de lui plus longtemps j'ai décidé de te le laisser, prends donc tes responsabilités et élève le . Et puis je suis sûr que ta nouvelle enfant sera heureux d'avoir un frère avec qui jouer"

Après ce dialogue qui ressemblait plus à un monologue elle s'en alla le plus vite possible pour ne pas leur laissé le choix. Tsutomu était heureux il allait enfin pouvoir vivre avec son père ! Il aurait préféré qu'il n'y est pas cet autre enfant et que ce soit sa mère qui reste à la place de la femme mais s'il était avec son père il ferait de son mieux .

Nana regardait Iemitsu avec haine tout en serrant son fils dans ses bras, voyant ce regard il demanda à Tsutomu d'emmener Tsuna dans le salon et de regarder la télévision ensemble sagement . Tsutomu obéit heureux que son père lui parle il alla donc dans le salon suivit de Tsuna, mais arrivé là-bas il ignora Tsuna quand celui-ci lui parlait et lui envoyait des regards noirs ce qui terrifia Tsuna qui alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible de cette méchante personne.

"Comment as-tu pût me faire ça, nous faire ça !" dit-elle folle de rage, elle avait eu confiance en lui, elle était pourtant sûre que son mari ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça mais elle avait eu tort.

"Je...je suis désolé, j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête pardonne-moi" essaya de se justifier Iemitsu

"Te pardonner ! Comment peux-tu même envisager cela ! Tu ne m'as jamais parler de cette tromperie ! Combien d'autre y en a-t-il eu ?! Non je ne veux même pas savoir . Je m'occuperais de cet enfant car il n'y est pour rien mais sache que je ne le verrais jamais comme mon fils"

Ce fût donc à l'âge de trois ans que Tsunayoshi eut un grand frère de cinq ans..

XXXX

Tsutomu pensait qu'il vivrait tout le temps avec son père mais une semaine après son arrivée il lui dit qu'il travaillait à l'étranger et qu'il restera donc avec Nana et Tsuna, ça ne le dérangeait pas car Nana était gentille mais il ne voulait pas vivre avec cet autre enfant !

Tsutomu n'aimait pas Tsuna mais alors pas du tout ! Ce gamin était maladroit, bête, trop naïf, idiot et plein d'autres choses . Tsutomu s'ennuyait d'habitude Tsuna le suivait et il s'amusait à être méchant avec lui, ça lui faisait passer le temps mais aujourd'hui Tsuna n'était même pas venu le voir . Nana l'appela et lui demanda de garder Tsuna pendant dix petites minutes car elle devait aller faire des courses . Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait que sept ans elle le trouvait beaucoup plus mature et avait donc confiance en lui et puis Tsuna aussi était plus mature qu'un enfant de cinq ans donc elle pouvait les laissaient ensemble quelque petites minutes . Tsutomu décida donc d'aller embêter son frère en l'absence de Nana, il alla dans sa chambre et la vie en train de dormir , il alla chercher une bassine d'eau froide pour lui lancer en pleine figure . Il voulait voir la réaction de Tsuna . La réaction fut vite à arriver, il se releva en toussant et en regardant toute autour de lui les larmes aux yeux, à côté de lui Tsutomu était allongé par terre en train de se tenir le ventre tellement il rigolait . Tsuna bouda, son frère commença à partir tout en rigolant, il était vexé et il comptait bien se venger mais au moment où ses pieds rentrèrent en contact avec le sol il vu trouble et tomba par terre . Ce qui fit que Tsutomu rigolait encore plus, il regardait son frère toujours allongé par terre . Tsuna avait mal , il avait du mal à respirer, il voyait trouble et avait mal au coeur, il avait du mal à respirer et haletait fortement ce qui commença à inquiéter son frère . Il s'approcha de Tsuna, il sentait qu'il avait du mal à respirer, il avait même l'impression que plus le temps passé plus sa empiré, il commença à avoir peur, il entendit la porte s'ouvrit et appela Nana..

En rentrant chez elle Nana se figea en entendant Tsutomu l'appeler en hurlant, elle monta donc à l'étage affolé, arrivé en haut elle se figea . Son fils était inconscient dans les bras d'un Tsutomu en pleurs , elle voyait que Tsuna n'arrivait presque plus à respirer, elle appela une ambulance et prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre elle . Cinq minutes plus tard l'ambulance arrivait et emportait Tsuna de toute urgence, Nana et Tsutomu les suivirent, ce dernier appris que son frère avait une maladie cardiaque et qu'il avait fait une attaque . Tsuna fût sauvé et dû rester une nuit en observation. Après être sorti de l'hôpital Tsutomu devint plus gentil et s'occupa de Tsuna comme le ferait un véritable frère .

Ce jour-là Tsutomu se jura qu'il protégerait toujours son petit frère, qu'il ne lui fera plus jamais de mal, il s'en faisait la promesse . Ce fût une année après cette promesse que Tsunayoshi Sawada disparu sans laissé de trace , laissant derrière lui une mère est un frère en pleurs.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn sont à Akira Amani , mais certain personnage sont à moi dont Martina et Tsutomu.**

 **Rating** **: M**

 **Pairing** **: A découvrir**

 **Note de l'auteur : J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire .**

Le passé ne peut être réparé

Chapitre 1

Reborn regardait son élève , il avait enfin fini de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il fallait pour être un bon parrain . Malheureusement, et il en était sûr, Tsutomu ne sera pas celui qui fera revivre les Vongola de l'époque du Primo . Reborn était reconnaissant envers son élève d'avoir enlevé la malédiction des arcobaleno mais il savait que son dame-élève était assez violente, lui il s'en fiche de la veuve et de l'orphelin au regret du Nono qui aurait aimé qu'il reconstruise les Vongola d'antan . Ce fût donc à l'âge de dix-huit ans que Tsutomu devint le decimo accompagné de ses gardiens .

Suite à la disparition de Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsutomu étant l'une des seules personnes restantes pour devenir decimo fût nommé remplaçant de son frère disparut . Nana Sawada n'avait pas supporté la disparition de son fils et encore moins d'apprendre la vérité sur son mari, sa vie de couple était basée sur des mensonges et à cause de tout ça elle avait perdu son trésor, son amour, son cœur, en un mot son fils . Elle avait attendu son fils, elle était sûre qu'il reviendrait, il lui sauterait dans les bras et ferait tout son possible pour se faire pardonner, elle l'espérait de tout cœur . Iemitsu Sawada pour oublier sa peine avait reporté tout son amour pour Tsunayoshi sur Tsutomu et cela écœuré Nana, c'était comme si son mari était sûr qu'il était mort ! Trois ans plus tard Nana perdait espoir , son mari avait complètement oublié son fils, il revoyait même Martina, elle avait l'impression qu'Iemitsu voulait refonder une famille, sans elle . Ce fût ce qui la brisa complètement, elle n'avait pas réussi à lui pardonner son écart de conduite mais elle l'aimait toujours mais lui...lui ne la voyait plus . Un an après avoir pensé ça et quatre ans après la disparition de son fils, Nana Sawada se donna la mort en laissant derrière elle une lettre pour son fils . Seuls ses amis pleurèrent sa mort, son mari lui, paru soulagé de la mort de sa femme, Tsutomu aussi car grâce à la mort de Nana plus rien ne lui rappellerait son frère qu'il s'était promis de protéger . Seule Martina paru plus que soulagée, elle paraissait extrêmement heureuse, elle rayonnait de bonheur . Une semaine après l'enterrement de sa femme, Iemitsu demanda Martina en mariage, et une nouvelle vie commença pour Iemitsu, Tsutomu et Martina Sawada.

Loin, très très loin d'ici un enfant de dix ans pleurait, il pleurait pour sa mère morte, pour la tristesse enfouie dans le cœur de son père, pour la rancœur que cache son frère et pour la perfidie de la nouvelle femme de son père . Il s'évanouit épuisé, enfermé dans une cage et enchaîné .

XXXX

Tsutomu était énervé ! Il pensait qu'il pourrait se promener, visiter le manoir mais non il était enfermé dans son bureau en train de faire de la paperasse et ça par la faute de ses gardiens ! Son gardien du nuage, Hibari Kyoya ainsi que son gardien de la brume, Mukuro Rokudo étaient revenu de mission et malheureusement en ramenant de la paperasse avec eux . Lors de leur mission Hibari avait trouvé un jeune petit oiseau blessé, il lui était donc venu en aide mais Mukuro s'était moqué de lui et s'est ensuivi une bataille qui a détruit toute la ville où ils se trouvaient . Hibari était toujours énervé à cause de ce stupide ananas l'oiseau avait fui ! Tsutomu était soulagé, heureusement qu'il devait faire son travail de decimo qu'une semaine par mois, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu le supporter . Le Nono avait décidé qu'il deviendrait le chef de famille à ses vingt ans, il lui restait donc deux ans à profiter de la vie parce qu'après il savait très bien que sa vie serait remplie de paperasse !

XXXX

Reborn se trouvait dans le bureau du Nono, maintenant qu'il en avait fini de son travail de professeur il pourrait enfin recommencer son véritable travail . Il voulait des missions où il y avait des courses poursuites , du sang, des morts, des blessures, tout temps qu'il n'avait pas à être professeur particulier . Il se rendit compte que depuis le début il n'avait rien écouté de la conversation tellement heureux de se débarrassé de c'est gosse . Son interlocuteur dû son apercevoir car il reprit tout depuis le début .

"-Donc je disais que non loin de Ficarazzi l'un de nos hommes a découvert les cadavres de mafieux . Il a dit qu'ils avaient été assassiné mais qu'avant cela ils avaient été torturés...

-Et ? C'est normal , il y a dû y avoir une guerre entre deux familles et voilà comment ça c'est terminer . Alors pourquoi m'en parler ?

-Justement j'allais en venir à cela si seulement tu ne m'avais pas coupé en pleins milieux . Nous n'avons répertorié aucun cas de guerre entre de quelconques familles dans cette ville . Et donc je disais qu'ils avaient été torturés mais pas seulement cela, ils ont aussi subi des expériences, toute sorte de produit on était injectés dans leurs corps ce qui a conduit à une longue, lente et douloureuse agonie . Parmi ces hommes se trouvaient aussi des corps d'agent disparu depuis longtemps appartenant au Vongola mais aussi à d'autres de nos familles alliés . Je voudrais donc que tu t'y rendes, que tu enquêtes et que tu trouves le responsable ainsi que des preuves et informations de ce qu'il a fait subir à ces hommes . Il est aussi possible que d'autres personnes se trouve là-bas et par là je veux dire d'autres sujets d'expérience, je veux si possible qu'il soit ramené au manoir . Quand ils seront arrivés ici nous ferons tout notre possible pour les guérir de ce qu'ils ont subi ainsi que retrouver leurs familles . Des questions ?

-Non aucune . Je me rends à Ficarazzi le plus tôt possible ."

Reborn se prépara pour sa mission, il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qu'avait dit le neuvième, le mot "expérience" le dégoûté . Pourquoi d'autres humains avait besoin de faire subir d'horrible chose à leurs congénères ? Depuis qu'il avait découvert ce qu'avait subi Rokudo Mukuro ainsi que le kokuyo gang il avait horreur de ça . Mais il était avant tout un mafieux alors évidemment s'il en avait besoin il torturait des gens mais il n'en viendrait jamais à faire des expériences, pour lui il faut être sacrément cinglé pour en faire subir à des gens, surtout que la plupart du temps ce sont des enfants qui les subissaient . C'est sur c'est pensé que Reborn parti accomplir sa mission suivit de quelques hommes.

XXXX

Loin, très très loin de là le sujet numéro vingt-sept subissait encore et encore ces expériences , il n'en pouvait plus il était épuisé . Il se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son ami il n'y a pas longtemps, il lui avait dit que les scientifiques s'étaient débarrassés des cadavres des mafieux qui avaient essayé de les sauver .

Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce jour qui avait pourtant débuté comme tous les autres mais une heure après que les scientifiques les aient réveillés plusieurs hommes en costume noir était apparue devant eux et leur avait dit de garder le silence, qu'ils les sauveraient . Pour tout vous dire le sujet numéro vingt-sept ainsi que son ami était les seuls à ne pas avoir cru en les paroles de ces hommes, c'était dommage mais ils avaient eu raison . Ils avaient fait sortir tous les cobayes et tout le monde les avaient suivis, même les deux amis malgré eux, ils étaient pourtant resté assez éloignés d'eux, surtout parce que numéro vingt-sept était épuisé, les scientifiques s'acharner de plus en plus sur lui, les produits qu'on lui injectait étaient le triple de ce que recevait les autres . Son ami resté à ses côtés tout en l'aidant à marcher . Et ce fût là que tout dérapa, les gardes avaient repéré les mafieux ainsi que les évadés, en même temps tous les sujets s'étaient enfuis alors comment ne pas s'en rendre compte . C'est à ce moment-là que les deux amis se questionnèrent, ces hommes avaient-ils au moins un plan ou étaient-ils venus comme ça en pensant que se serait facile ?

Tous les hommes en noir commencèrent à tomber, malgré ça ils se battaient, ils essayaient réellement de les sauver . Pendant que les gardes et les hommes se battaient les cobayes essayaient de s'échapper mais malheureusement d'autres gardes les attendaient et ils furent tous tués . Quinze minutes plus tard tous les mafieux étaient gravement blessés, aucun n'était mort, seuls les cobayes étaient morts . Les gardes en même pas une heure avaient annihilé un groupe de vingt hommes et tuaient une cinquantaine de cobayes . Ils ne restaient que les deux amis, les gardes et cinq autres enfants qui ne s'étaient pas enfui, ils avaient pensé comme leurs deux autres camarades, que ça échouerait .

Ce jour-là aucun des enfants restant ne subirent d'expériences, les scientifiques était trop occupé avec les mafieux, ils voulaient les faire souffrir avant qu'ils ne meurts car ils avaient fait tué presque tous leurs cobayes . Le lendemain les scientifiques était plus qu'énervé, ils ne leur restaient plus que sept gamins, dont un seul faisant partie du projet F, déjà que très peu de gamins survivaient à cette expérience maintenant voilà qu'ils ne leur en restaient plus qu'un . Au moins le fait que c'était le plus compatible à cette expérience les rassurait, s'ils avaient perdu numéro vingt-sept ils auraient fait un énorme pas en arrière sur ce projet . Numéro vingt-sept fût emmené dans la salle des expériences et là les scientifiques doublèrent les doses d'injections, déjà qu'avant c'était énorme maintenant c'était pire . Numéro vingt-sept hurla aussi fort que possible, il avait mal, tellement mal . Tout le monde présent dans les souterrains entendit son hurlement, les six autres enfants avaient peur, ils étaient plus que terrifiaient . L'ami de l'enfant se mis à prié aussi fort que possible, il ne voulait pas perdre son ami, en entendant d'autres cris aussi effroyables les uns que les autres il se mit à prier plus fort que précédemment..


End file.
